mightymoshinemorangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Soundtrack
The soundtrack to Emo Rangers was compiled gradually throughout the years, primarily by the band Fei Comodo. Marc Halls, the key vocalist for Fei Comodo, was good friends with fellow at-the-time Chelmsford resident Chris Phillips. 2005 songs Go Go Emo Rangers The first song composed for the 2005 short film, this tune was a fairly simple and straightforward adaptation of "Go Go Power Rangers" by Ron Wasserman, adapting that song to an emo rock style and adding a few lyrical changes to reflect an emo theme. A bridge was added into the song of some additional emo / punk chords, to further differentiate it from the metalcore of Ron's original composition. In spite the 2005 release date, it would not gain worldwide fame until late 2006 - when MTV syndication picked up the series. Emo Rangers Christmas Special Theme A take on "Jingle Bells," this song rewrote the lyrics - emo-stylized - to make fun of emo culture and also to celebrate the Rangers doing their thing. It is filled with playful lyrics, such as "Fighting festive monsters when you're feeling kind of low." It was quickly composed in time for a Christmas release in 2005, but like the episode itself would not see worldwide fame until a year later when it got syndicated by MTV. Go FashionxCore! Around the same time as the other two songs, this song was composed by Marc Halls and his band as a punk / screamo redux of "Go, Green Ranger, Go." The metal strands of that song are replaced with typical chords for scenesters and their music. Instead of Tommy's determination to survive, the song describes Fai's jovial confidence that she has things handled. 2007 / 2010 songs Emo Rangers Go Fei Comodo created this new theme for 2007, to assist season 2 with avoiding legal issues as it brought MTV syndication to the US. The side bridge is longer, making the song more emo and less about anything Ranger-related. Customer Services is the New Black This song was donated by Scottish band Colon Open Bracket for season 2, based on lyrics composed by Chris and Nick. It describes the most likely drudgery-filled fates of the Rangers when they're all older and have to give up being Rangers to get boring, regular jobs. Primarily emphasized is how much of what they enjoy as part of their identity will have to be sacrificed if they want the workforce to take them seriously. If You're Gonna Dance Like That, We're Gonna Laugh At You This song was donated for season 2 by the band Who's Driving? Bear's Driving!. It can be found on SoundCloud here, under "Lazy Bear Records." Hands Up Variations of this song by Blastermann can be heard in the background at times. Even This song was donated by the band Ribs, off their album British Brains. Other Lisa Avon from Orestea donated some vocals for the AvrilBot. 2015 theme "Emo Rangers 2015 Theme" was composed by Radica from the Boise area, and features the vocals of Boise native Austin Townend. See also * Zords * Arsenal External links * [http://soundcloud.com/emorangers/sets/emo-rangers Emo Rangers Soundtrack] on SoundCloud Category: Miscellaneous